The Little Mishap
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Thorin has been left incharge of looking after his daughter whilst Bilbo had left for a family errond in THe Shire. However leaving was only the beginning of a catastophic event in Thorin's opinion. Hope you enjoy! :)


**Just thought that Thorin could have a 'little' challenge!**

**[Disclaimer] **

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Thorin bellowed through the main Throne Room of his court, his voice echoed out in the hall was and was heard by everyone in the palace. He was mad, he was frightened, he was worried, but most of all he was desperate. Bilbo trusted him and if he found out then Thorin would most likely end up divorced and probably beheaded by the Hobbit's sword. The said Hobbit had left Erebor for a few days as he was invited to go back to The Shire for the wedding of his cousin Drogo Baggins to a lovely hobbit named Primula Brandybuck. Bilbo was particularly confident in going, one simply because he rarely got on with his family, well all besides Drogo, but also because he was extremely reluctant to leave his home in Erebor and leave his three year old daughter Harwynn alone. True she wasn't technically alone as she would still be with Thorin but he couldn't help that maternal instinct in him that carved to stay with his little girl. Thorin discussed over and over with the stubborn hobbit that everything would be alright and that their little princess would be extremely safe. Oh how those words had come back to bite him in the arse! Right now he was yelling at several members of his court and the original Company members as he had somehow managed to **lose **Harwynn. He looked away for the briefest of moment to discuss document with neighbouring mountains and when he looked back, Harwynn was gone. Naturally he panicked. "I put her down for three seconds and turn my back for five and the next thing I know..." he waved his arms frantically, "Bilbo is going to murder me! No scratch that, he will murder me, resurrect me and then murder me again! He'll probably feed my body to Orcs in Mordor as well!" he frantically ran his hands through his long brown locks, causing his braids to fall apart and his hair to become extremely out of place.

"Thorin, she couldn't have gotten far, she's only three years old, she can barely reach door handles to escape-" Balin tried to calm the terror-stricken King.

"We live in a mountain, there are hardly any doors that can stop her from going anywhere, she could get lost and get hurt!" Thorin argued as he paced back and forth; just the thought of his angel getting in harm's way was breaking his heart."We need to go looking again, look everywhere! Cancel all of my meetings for today! I have a more desperate task at hand!"

"But your Highness-" one councilman tried to argue but the deathly look he got from Thorin was enough to silence him for weeks.

"We need to go now!" Thorin ordered as he stormed out of the Throne Room and began heading for all of the places in the palace where Harwynn would usually go. No one had seen the King so distraught before, this was serious!

Meanwhile, outside underneath a pink blossom tree planted in the middle of the Royal Garden next to a pond sat a little girl with curly brown hair pulled back in little braids that were decorated with silver beads and purple bows that matched her dress. Little Harwynn sat sweetly giggling to herself as she tugged gently on the flowers that surrounded around the pond. Her attention quickly turned to a small creature that was flying gracefully through the air and landed gently on the tip of her nose, causing her giggle once more. "Budderfly!" she squealed and tried to touch the insect that sprang of her nose and fluttered around her, making her giggle over and over. It flew off towards the bushes away from the palace entrance, and naturally as a three year old would she pulled herself up and stumbled after the beautiful creature. As she giggled in joy as he tried to hold the delicate insect, she was completely oblivious of the dwarves who were running past her in the undergrowth searching for her.

Back inside Thorin was storming down each of the corridors, kicking open every door that lead to every room in this blasted palace searching for his little girl. He looked under beds, behind furniture, and practically in every nook and cranny that a small girl could possibly hide in. "Harwynn? Sweetheart, where are you?" he called out every time he enter a room and repeated over waiting for a small voice to respond. He was losing it, how could he be so daft as to lose his own daughter. Sure, he could establish a small Company of Dwarves to take on a Dragon to retrieve a lost Kingdom and then engage in a Battle of The Five Armies to take hold of rule, he was an excellent leader and fighter...but being a babysitter for his three year old for three days was practically a life or death mission. "I'm dead! I am so dead!" he muttered to himself as he ran out of the library, ignoring the funny looks he got form the guards who strode past as he head back towards the Throne Room to meet up with the others. He skidded to stop as he saw Balin along with Dwalin, Ori, Kili, Fili and Bofur all huddled together. "Did you find anything? Did you find her?" he panted.

"I'm sorry Thorin; I checked the West Wing, the Drawing Rooms and Guest Rooms..." Bofur began

"I checked the Draft Room, her bedroom as well as Bilbo and yours..." Ori added in small saddened voice.

"We checked the Armoury, the Forge and the Treasury-" Kili counted on his hand.

"Why the hell would she be there?" Thorin bellowed thinking of the danger she may have put herself in.

"Well you never know!" Fili added. Thorin growled loudly, hiding his face in his hands.

"Thorin, the little flower couldn't have left the palace or the city!" Dwalin pointed out. Thorin instantly perked up.

"Flower...The garden!" he darted past the other as he ran towards the garden hoping to find his little girl.

Harwynn was slowly toddling down another the corridor, which was in the opposite direction in which Thorin was heading, as she made her way into her parents' bedroom. It looked a complete mess as the wardrobes were thrown open, clothes everywhere, the bed completely stripped apart. But Harwynn thought it completely funny as she struggled to climb onto the large bed, puling against the sheets that caused her to roll over in giggle as she getting wrapped amongst the sheets. She loved coming in here to hide amongst her parents' belongs to surprise them, but as he lay against the big cushy pillows her eyes began to grow heavy. As she curled in the sheets she slowly began to fall asleep, cuddling against her father's nightshirt.

As Thorin leapt into the garden he notices that the flowers were pulled up and left a trail towards the undergrowth. Search around the bushes and the trees he simply found not his daughter but a large pile of flowers that she obviously picked and then forgot. It was a sign she was still in the palace but not where he wanted her to be! "Thorin?" Balin called over to him.

"She was her! She was just here and we missed her! She could have walked straight past us and we wouldn't have noticed!" he shouted. He had royally messed up. His day got worse as a messenger came forward.

"Your Highness, Master Baggins had arrived home and is requesting your presence in your master bedroom..." he reported in a timid voice as Thorin was currently a storm of rage and fear. He was screwed, he was totally and completely screwed, Bilbo was home, and he would definitely want to see Harwynn!

"Thorin? What are you going to do?" Bofur called over to his friend who looked completely lost.

"I have to face the music..." he told them in a broken voice, Bilbo was going to be so disappointed and horrified of his actions. He slowly made his way back into the palace and down the corridors that lead to their shred bedroom. What was shocking was that Bilbo was standing outside the door, his arms crossed firmly over his body with a scowl upon his brow. _'Oh god, had he already found out?'_ Thorin gulped as he approached his husband.

"Bilbo, I-"

"Thorin, care to enlighten me on what's going on, and why our bedroom is completely ransacked as if someone had tried to steal something?" he asked in a firm voice. Thorin was breaking.

"Bilbo...I can explain..."

"But you want to know what was most shocking when I arrived home?" he asked, no he demanded as he looked at Thorin with a hardened glared. This was it, Thorin was dead! Bilbo grabbed Thorin's arm and pushed the door open gently, pulling Thorin to what Bilbo was talking about. His heart had just about stopped. There, lying on their bed wrapped in their bed sheet and his night shirt was his little Harwynn, sleeping sweetly and soundly, curled into a small ball. He let out the breath he was holding and smiled in relief. "Thank God!" he whispered.

"This is the sweetest surprise I have ever had Thorin! Thank you! It is adorable, how did you ever managed to get her to nap?" Bilbo smiled sweetly as his daughter running his hand over Thorin's bicep.

Thorin looked at Bilbo with a smile, however, "Bilbo...I need to tell you the truth..." he said in a small voice. But as his husband looked up with loving eyes, he decided to do the right thing. "It wasn't that hard really; just let her play in the garden until she tried herself out..."

"You're a great father Thorin..." Bilbo kissed his sweetly on the lips.

Well, what Bilbo didn't know wouldn't hurt him, but Thorin was quick to decline babysitting Harwynn all on his lonesome, but luckily Bilbo refused to leave his side ever since!


End file.
